1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable door hinge for motor vehicle doors and including two hinge halves securable to parts of a motor vehicle door assembly, a door and a door pillar, respectively, with each of the two hinge halves having two spaced, aligned with each other gudgeons, and two hinge pin stubs fixedly secured in respective gudgeons of one of the two hinge halves, with the two hinge pin stubs extending, in an attached position of the hinge, into complementary gudgeons of another one of the two hinge halves, and with the two hinge halves being provided, respectively, with cooperating projections and recesses which, in the attached position of the hinge, engage each other to prevent an accidental detachment of the hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A detachable door hinge for motor vehicles doors of a type discussed above is disclosed, e.g., in German Publication No. DE-36 44 576. In the conventional hinges of this type, the object of the substitution of the hinge pin with a pair of hinge pin stubs, is to achieve a maximum possible reduction of the lift height of the hinge, i.e., of the lift stroke which is necessary for separating two hinge halves from each other. In the conventional door hinges of this type, both hinge halves are formed of elongate sections of a massive profile which leads, in particular with a large distance between the hinge axis and the hinge attachment flange, to a relatively large weight of the hinge and, because of the use of the massive profile, to a relatively complicated processing and, thereby, to increased manufacturing costs. Further, the conventional door hinges of the above-described type cooperate usually with door locks which limit the maximum allowable opening angle of a motor vehicle door, and are provided with means for preventing detachment of the hinge halves when they are already mounted in a motor vehicle. However, during the transportation from the hinge manufacturing cite to the assembly cite, these means does not prevent the hinge halves from falling out. Further, in many cases, it is desirable to have a possibility to install the hinge in a position corresponding to a partially open position of the door in order to facilitate mounting of the door.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hinge of the above-described type which would have reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door hinge of the above described type having means preventing an accidental detachment of the hinge halves during their transportation, e.g., from a manufacturing cite to an assembly cite.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hinge of the above-described type in which stopping of lifting of both hinge halves in their positions, corresponding to a partially open position of a motor vehicle door, is insured.